Carol Queen
Carol Queen is an American author, editor, and sexologist active in the sex-positive feminist movement. Queen has written essays, analyses and erotica, including Real Live Nude Girl: Chronicles of Sex-Positive Culture, and the novel The Leather Daddy and the Femme. She has also served as editor for many compilations and anthologies on human sexuality, and written regular features for Good Vibrations magazine, Spectator magazine in San Francisco, and Playboy Online. In 1975, Queen helped to found GAYouth, one of the first youth organizations for gays and lesbians, in Eugene, Oregon. In 2004, Queen, with partner Dr. Robert Lawrence, started the Center for Sex and Culture to "provide non-judgmental, sex-positive sexuality education and support to diverse populations by means of classes, workshops, social gatherings, and hands-on, practical skills-building events." Queen also serves as staff sexologist to Good Vibrations, the worker-owned San Francisco sex toy retailer. In this function, she is perhaps best known for her advocacy of female-to-male anal sex, or pegging, and was featured in both installments of the Bend Over Boyfriend series as an instructor and star. Works ]] *''Real Live Nude Girl: Chronicles of Sex-Positive Culture'' (Cleis Press, 1997) ISBN 1-57344-073-6 *''Exhibitionism for the Shy: Show Off, Dress Up and Talk Hot'' (Down There Press, 1995) ISBN 0-940208-16-4 Erotica *''The Leather Daddy and the Femme'' (Cleis Press, 1998) ISBN 0-940208-31-8 Editor *''PoMoSexuals: Challenging Assumptions About Gender and Sexuality'', with Lawrence Schimel (Cleis Press, 1997) ISBN 1-57344-074-4 *''5 Minute Erotica'' (Running Press, 2003) ISBN 0-7624-1560-6 *''Sex Spoken Here: Stories from the Good Vibrations Erotic Reading Circle'', with Jack R. Davis (Down There Press, 1998) ISBN 0-940208-19-9 *''Whipped: 20 Erotic Stories of Female Dominance'' (Chamberlain Bros., 2005) ISBN 1-59609-046-4 *''Speaking Parts: Provocative Lesbian Erotica'', with M. Christian (Alyson Books, 2002) ISBN 1-55583-700-X *''Best Bisexual Erotica'', with Bill Brent (Black Books, 2000) ISBN 0-7394-1209-4 *''Best Bisexual Erotica Vol. 2'', with Bill Brent (Black Books, 2001) ISBN 1-892723-10-7 *''Best Bisexual Erotica (Best of Series Vol. 1), with Bill Brent (Circlet Press, 2003) ISBN 1-885865-47-3 *''Switch Hitters: Lesbians Write Gay Male Erotica and Gay Men Write Lesbian Erotica, with Lawrence Schimel (Cleis Press, 1996) ISBN 1-57344-021-3 Contributor *''Readers in Cultural Criticism: Queer Theory'', by Iain Morland (Palgrave Macmillan, 2004) ISBN 1-4039-1694-2 *''The Burning Pen: Sex Writers on Sex Writing'', M. Christian, ed. (Alyson Books, 2001) ISBN 1-55583-615-1 *''More Totally Herotica (Herotica 4, 4), Marcy Sheiner, ed. (Down There Press, 1996) ISBN 978-0965015622 *''Wetting the Appetite: The Collected Erotic Fiction of Blake C. Aarens, Foreword by Carol Queen (Suspect Thoughts Press, 2006) ISBN 0-9771582-4-1 Personal life Queen is a Wiccan (Pagan).Sulak, John and V. Vale. (2001). Modern Pagans: an Investigation of Contemporary Ritual. Re/Search. ISBN 1-889307-10-6 She identifies as bisexual. Bibliography and references *"Meet Carol" at CarolQueen.com *"Long Live the Kink and Queen" by Sasha for Eye Weekly *Mission Statement for the Center For Sex and Culture *Interview at Sexuality.org *Interview at SuicideGirls See also *Center for Sex and Culture *Good Vibrations *Masturbate-a-thon *Wank Week External links *CarolQueen.com *Chronicles Of Sex-Positive Culture blog *The Center for Sex and Culture *Fatale Media producer of the Bend Over Boyfriend video series. *"Erotic Writing" an audio interview with Carol Queen Carol Queen discusses her erotic writing process, why it’s meaningful to her and what turns her on. Category:1958 births Category:American feminists Category:Bisexual women Category:Bisexual writers Category:Sex educators Category:Sexologists Category:Wiccans Category:Women Category:Writers from the United StatesCategory:Living people